Rustling Leaves
by Find-it-there
Summary: Alice Varden, a hunter who has been in hinting and out of hunting often. She finally makes a decision of staying in it for good with her twin brothers, who are three years younger than her. She finds many things, love, the monsters that killed her family, and more. But will her feelings get in the way or get her killed.


**If there are any questions please PM me! And I will answer them. I do not own Supernatural I do own Alice, Jacob, Jason, and Amy, and the Varden family history.**

All life begins with a story and mine began on a crossroads in California, where I changed my future.

**7 in the morning**

**Varden Ranch, **

**Palm Desert, California**

The sun beat thru the curtains of the ranch house, casting a faint orange glow to the rooms. The sun hit the woman's eyes and she groaned getting up and stretching her arms. She stood up and pulled on her faded jeans and black cowboy boots, buttoning her white and red flannel shirt and pulling on her also faded leather jacket. She opened her door to her room and walked down the hall her boots giving of a faint clicking sound as she walked to the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she was met with the long blonde hair of her adopted sister Amy, "Mornin' I am glad that you are wake before the boys, cause they would have eaten the pancakes." she said, making her older sister laugh. "Thanks, I have always wondered how you can wake up before all of us can." Alice chuckled, sitting at the bar. Amy turned around and handed her a plate of pancakes. "I'm just a morning person." she said, turning back to the grill.

It was around 9 when the twins woke up and stumbled into the kitchen half asleep. Alice was already outside, cleaning the barn when her phone rang. She answered it, patting the nose of the black and white mare in front of her. "Hello? Alice speaking." "Wait Bobby, what, fine I'll be there in about... 7 hours." she hung up. Turning back to the mare who was staring at her. "What? I love you and you know It." she says, walking out of the barn and shutting the door. She jogged to the house and opened the door. The twins looked at her as she rushed to her room. They followed her, standing in her doorway leaning on either side of her door. Watching her pack her bags. "Leaving again? You promised Al, that you wouldn't leave without is again." Jason reminded her. The woman sighed and turned around, pointing a finger at the elder twin, "I know, but if I bring you two knuckleheads along you promise me that you will listen to everything I say and do what I tell you." she warned and the twins nodded, rushing off to their rooms. The eldest sister sighed and zipped her bags, having twin brothers like Jacob and Jason was sometimes over bearing and annoying, but she had made a promise and intended to keep it. Even though she is only three years older than them they still are a pain in her ass. The 20 year old twins are going to be an even bigger pain in her ass later on and she knew it.

By the time all three of them were packed, and they had explained where they were going to Amy they were on the road. Alice sped down the road of the highway, heading to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. About halfway there Jason was already complaining. Alice was gripping the steering wheel, keeping her self-control intact so she didn't snap at her younger brother. "When will we get there?" was all he would ask and she would reply with, "When we get there." It went on for hours, until they had stopped at a gas station. Which was not far from their destination. "Just putting this out there but when will you let us drive?" Jacob asked her and she looked at him over the hood of her car, "When I can trust that you won't crash her into a tree." She said with a smile before closing the tank cover and getting back in the car, with Jacob following.

There next stop was Singer Salvage Yard. Alice parked her car and got out waiting for the twins to get out. They walked over to the door and knocked. When the door opened she was greeted by a huge hug from one of her favorite guardians, Bobby Singer. "Where you been kid?" He asked her, after letting her go. Alice laughed and walked into the house the boys following, "And when did you two get so big, last time I saw ya you were barely able to see over the counter." Bobby said also giving Jason and Jacob death grip hugs. It was true the last time he saw them was when they were 7 and their parents were still alive. That's not the same for Alice, Bobby last saw her when she was 19.

"Since the introductions are in place, what is it that you called me here for?" Alice asked, after they were all settled in. "You are a good hunter and I need you to go and hunt with-"he was cut off by the door opening and two men walking in. "Let me guess, the two chuckle heads over there?" she asked jerking her head toward the two men that paused at the door. Bobby nodded before standing up again. Alice did the same, her brothers. "Sam and Dean Winchester, haven't seen you guys since we were what 17?" Alice said smiling at the boys, Sam was the first one to register what she had said. "Geez, Al, look at you,." Sam said before pulling her into a hug. She pulled away and looked at Dean, "Come here you." She said pulling the elder Winchester into a hug that he gladly returned, "Not to spoil the moment but who are they?" Jason asked coming up to her sister, she turned around and smiled. "Boys, meet Sam and Dean Winchester, old friends of mine. Sam, Dean Meet by twin brothers Jason and Jacob, the pains in my asses." She said introducing them all. "Now let me ask this, what are you two doing here?"


End file.
